sweet love
by lexiangrybird99
Summary: Okay, this is just some smut and a little fluff or whatever, I have been working on it for sometime now...I didn't know what to call it so I called it something random and on the top of my head...I'm just going to leave this here. Could be more shots included, just gimme prompts
1. Chapter 1

Zoro and Sanji were laying on the couch in their newly acquired apartment's living room. The pair was cuddling in the seat with the blonde, who had his face buried inside the swordsman's neck. While sleeping, the cook had his hair stroked nonstop while the swordsman watched the television using his only eye.

'His hair is so soft and silky.' No longer having his eye trained on the TV screen, Zoro look at his fiancé, Sanji. 'He is gorgeous with his breath taking grey-blue eyes.' His thoughts we too occupied to notice the said person shifted body positions and eyes fluttered open.

Sleep disorientated, the blonde barely lifted his face above Zoro's as he squinted his eyes to adjust them to the sudden light. Once used to the brightness he sat up- straddling Zoro. Owlishly blinking he looked around the room curiously as if wondering where he was located currently.

"You know, you're the most gorgeous man I have ever met." Sanji looked down from the clock he found himself staring at and looked at Zoro. The tips of his ears flushed rose as he peered at the dark eyes gazing intently into his.

Zoro only stared stared for a second more then quickly, unexpectedly he leaned upwards and kissed the cook's slightly chapped lips. A minute or so went by and he finally released the lips from his captivity.

Sanji felt his fringe get pushed away from his face. Slowly all of it was exposed and Zoro leaned up again and kissed his forehead.

"What are you doing, Marimo?" Silence followed as the answer while his cheek got lightly pecked upon.

"No what are you doing, seriously." He gently pushed the swordsman's face away from his and peered questionally into the dark grey eyes. Unconditional love shone brightly back at him, and the eyes flickered all around his face as if in amazement.

"I'm appreciating the only person who cared for me at this level." Zoro moved the hands off of his chest and kissed the cook. He nipped at the lips for entryway into the warm cavern. Sanji parted his lips and ran his fingers through the bright green hair, affectionally. So distracted, he didn't feel Zoro sit upright and that he was sitting on his lap. Warm arms looped around his waist pulpit him closer as he was lifted from the couch.

Sanji wrapped his bare legs around the other's hips as he was carried in the bedroom's direction. Soon enough the cool bedcovers touched his heated back through his shirt.

Zoro was unbuttoning the old wrinkled dress shirt Sanji was wearing while sleeping. Slowly, the buttons finally came undone one by one after a minute or two of fumbling. It was slipped away from the pale abdomen and the exposed chest was explored with rough calloused hands. The sweatpants that the swordsman was wearing had long been gone, the only cloth that they have between them is their bottom undergarments. Those too was shredded in a hurried pace, scattered somewhere on the king sized bed.

Naked bodies grinded against each other lustfully both of them hagong moans drawn from their mouths.

Lips clashed together in a battle of dominance, in which neither of them was the victor because the need of air became too great, and they seperated gasping.

Sanji pecked the available skin in reach as Zoro searched for the lubricant. As the swordsman was occupied in looking for it, Sanji gripped both of theif neglected members, to ease some tension from their bodies. He gave a light breathy chuckle when he heard Zoro curse under the breath. A small 'aha!' was uttered when the green haired came back victorious with the lubricant in hand. The clear unscented liquid was poured onto a tan hand, while the other was busied with stroking the blonde's chest.

The lube covered hand sneaked in between pale thighs, and found the entrance. The swordsman worked his middle finger inside of the bponds. Said person was quietly moaning putting his hand on top of his mouth in hopes to prevent other sounds from coming out of it. Not even the hand helped as loud groans and grunts filled the room as the third and final was pushed into him.

Sanji's hand that was on their members stilled long ago and the swordsman's pulsed with need. Unable to take anymore of the tension from his cock, he slipped his fingers out from inside of the blonde.

Positioning himself, he gained the cook's attention and silently asked for approval to be inside. A small nod came and he slowly pushed inside. Zoro groaned at the tight heat, but he stayed put until it was okay for him to move. Muscled legs wrapped around his hips in a vise like grip and pulled home closer. That was the only signal that he needed to pull out and push back in. Once he found a rhythm, he gained speed and force to his thrusts. Zoro had the familiar coil in his abdomen and he grabbed Sanji's cock and pumped in time with his thrusts.

Sanji came with a loud shout of Zoro's name, and the swordsman came only minutes after him with a guttural cry. Both panting, Zoro finally pulled out and plopped next to the cook. Said person had a cigerate in his mouth, smoking while getting off his euphoric high.

Zoro laid there watching until the cigerate had finally been put out and the cook came closer and laid his head in his chest.

Minutes ticked by and both of their eye lids were heavy as they snuggled even closer. Before he went to sleep, Zoro opened his eye and looked at the blonde.

"I love you, shit-cook."

"I love you too, shitty swordsman."

And the pair drifted off to sleep.

-FINALLY I HAVE FINISHED IT. I'm sorry if you don't like it or it sucks...but if you guys read it, you guys can give me prompts only tumblr: lexiangrybird


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a prompt that I had received from Tumblr earlier and I just decided to post it on here. Sorry if it sucks, and it does have smut in it.**

* * *

It was noon on Christmas Eve and the crew was at an island that seemed to celebrate the jolly holiday. The whole scenery was quiet and undisturbed until you reached the ship. Luffy was making a mad dash all around the deck, asking everyone what they had gotten him.

"Will you stop asking that?!" Nami was responsible for the now purple bump on the captain's head. Defeated he sulked back to the front of the Sunny's head.

XxxxxxxxX

Zoro sat in the Crow's Nest in silence, thinking on what to give the cook. He already got both cookbooks and cooking utensils, so he practically had nothing in mind to give the blonde.

'God I need to get him a present or I'll seem like the biggest dick on the planet.' Zoro raked his calloused fingers through his short green hair in frustration. An agitated sigh sounded through the room while he contemplated what to give his idiot love-cook. His hands stilled in mid-course when an idea popped in his head.

'I'll just go through the town and ask gift owners for advice that's fresh.' though he absolutely hated the idea for asking someone for help, he was in need. Hurriedly he got up from his spot on the floor and briskly walked to the latch.

In one large leap, he landed gracefully with a dull thud on the deck, and walked over the side of it. Then onto the island.

XxxxxxxX

Sanji wondered the whole deck looking for his swordsman. the search came to the conclusion that he had left, and which he smirked, now he could work on the "present" that he was going to give to the green hair idiot.

"Nami-swan," he called to the navigator. "Zoro and I can stay on watch for the entire night." Nami looked up from the map that she was studying and fixed him with a curious gaze.

"Are you sure, Sanji-kun?" in which he nodded multiple times.

"Alright, I'll go tell Luffy."

XxxxxxxxX

Zoro was wandering around the town square, looking at shop windows for gifts that actually look good for the cook. He saw about two yards ahead a sign that read "Antique Books" though the cook didn't need anymore cookbooks, he decided to go and check what was in stock.

"Hello?" he called out as he entered. "Is anyone in here?'

"Yes, how could I help you?" a small elderly lady appeared. He had to look down at her just to talk! Zoro hesitated to ask for help, but he didn't exactly see anyone else in there.

"Um...I'm looking for something for a Christmas present. I have a lover who cooks for the ship that I'm on, so I don't need to have anymore cookbooks or anything in general about cooking. But I need something that will spark my lover's interest and heart." He took a small breath after all he said, and the old lady gave him a kind smile and promptly turned around and randomly selected a book shelf and went to it.

Zoro followed on her heels and looked at the spacious shelves lining the shop. The lady stopped and he almost ran into her. She plucked a book that was at arm's reach and turned around.

"Does your lover like fairytales?" Zoro nodded. She showed him the title of it, and he had a face splitting grin.

"I'll take it."

XxxxxxxxxX

The clock showed five o' clock, and Sanji finally finished the Onigiri for his green haired love. He then covered them up with foil and hid them in the back of the fridge, out of sight.

Washing his hands, he looked down at the bag that was next to the fridge that contained Zoro's gift. He absolutely hoped that the swordsman liked it, because he first off went to great lengths to achieve it, and secondly, he didn't want to bring back bad memories.

Heavy footfalls came toward the kitchen and Sanji scrambled to hide the gift out of sight. Finally, quickly but gently placing the bag in a cupboard next to the sink, he turned around right after he shut the cabinet, just as the galley door flew open.

"Oi! Shit-cook, I heard you told Nami we got watch the whole night, you dart-browed jackass." Annoyance and anger flared inside the cook.

"Shut up and get out of MY FUCKING KITCHEN!" Sanji swiftly kicked Zoro in the head and successfully got him out.

Six o' clock came by and everyone ate. Dinner flew by, and soon it was just Sanji in the kitchen alone, again.

XxxxxxxxxX

Everyone was sleeping by the time Sanji was completely done with cleaning. Looking towards the clock, which read eleven o' clock, he quickly go the gift and Onigiri and hurried out the door.

Zoro was lifting weights as usual in the crow's nest. He didn't try to look up when the latch opened, because he knew it was the cook.

"999, 1,000." he dropped the barbells from his feet and stood right side up from his handstand. "What do you want shitty cook?"

Sanji snorted. "Just wanted to come up here and have to unfortunately be greeted with your ugly ass." he set the plate of food down on a nearby bench and the bag behind it while Zoro wasn't looking.

Zoro's whole torso shined with sweat from the workout, and each time he moved, his muscles flexed. Sanji gulped harshly as he took off his tie.

"So Marimo, what's it that you want this Christmas?" he teased, while ridding himself all the top half of his body of clothing.

"All I want is you right now." Zoro met Sanji half way and the two caressed each other's lips with their own. They made their way back to another bench, and the cook straddled the swordsman. The pair started to explore each other's bodies, with hands and fingers that know the routes so well. Slowly but not to soon, they made way to their pants and stripped until only the undergarments was left.

The couple rubbed against each other in a winding dance. A sheen layer of sweat covered the pale back and even more on the tan chest. Their lips clashed together for a dance of dominance. Undergarments was also shredded, leaving them completely bare to each other. Zoro gripped the two semi-hard members and pumped them in rough jerks.

Sanji, using his flexibility and reached behind him and under the bench on which they were on, and grabbed the bottle of oil. He spread it on his fingers and met them at his entrance. Slowly he slipped his middle finger inside of himself. Only a few thrusts with it, and he added another one. The cycle repeated with the third and final finger.

Zoro let go of them both, and pulled the cook's hips over his cock. He pulled the fingers out and replaced it with his member.

"You ready?" he received a small nod and he entered. He gave the blonde a few minutes to adjust, then moved. In small circles of the hip, he had Sanji in a moaning mess, with groans and grunts coming from his own mouth.

The cook moved faster, swigging his hips hard and quick. bouncing up and down. Coils came in both abdomens, warning that they weren't going to last long. The two of them went harder at each other, almost clawing to get impossibly closer. Both them smashed their lips together, in desperate need of touch. Tan hands found their way to golden hair, while pale fingers danced onto a bronze chest.

In minutes, the two simultaneously came, vision blurring into a white haze. The two sat there, catching their breaths and gaining energy to move off of each other. Once able to move, the cook slowly slid off the soft cock and reached over to get his pack of smokes. While in search of the pack, he saw that on his pocket watch, it was 11:59pm. Completely forgetting to get his smoke, he half ran and half fast walked to the back of the bench that he put the gift behind..

"Here, open it." he came back with a red and green bag. Zoro obliged, and found that it was a photo of his childhood friend, Kuina and her father. They were smiling, and another item was in the bag, and found out that it was more sword polisher. He looked back at the photo, and looked at Sanji, with his eyes large and glossy. Shocked he spluttered random noises of happiness.

"Did you really-? How?" he asked excitedly. Sanji just chuckled and shook his head.

"That is information I will not tell you." His smile grew even wider when he saw that his lover had a grin too. "You like it?"

"Do I like it? Of course dumbass, why wouldn't I?" Zoro swiftly stood and gave the cook a rather large wet smooch to the lips. "Now it's my turn to ask that question."

Zoro went behind the bench presser and got the present. Handing it over, he gave a small smile and a gesture to open it towards the cook. The said person ripped the package open to have his mouth drop open and his eyes sting.

-THE ALL BLUE- *Tales of the best place full of all the fish from every sea imaginable*

Sanji looked up shocked, unlike the swordsman he ran and jumped on him.

"Did you really?" He nonstop smooched him all over the face and neck, showing his gratitude.

"Merry Christmas, cook."

"You too, marimo." and the couple made love through the night.

* * *

**Sorry that it sucks, I really hope you at least considered it as 'okay'. It took forever to finish.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a typical day for the Strawhats, there happen to be no marines in the horizon for a long time, and everyone's skin (except for Brook's...Skull Joke!) was soaking in the sun's bright rays. Sanji was in the galley making dinner, while the swordsman was napping on a bench with the cook inside.

.

Another snore sounded in the rather quiet kitchen, and Sanji's eyebrow twitched in agitation. He took his eyes off the task he was doing and glanced at the swordsman. A very large urge told him to chuck a knife or a blunt object at him. Instead he walked, and lifted his leg. Being mindful that he shouldn't go and use full force, he carefully but unceremoniously stomped on the green head.

"STOP SNORING SO LOUD MOSSHEAD!" Sanji shouted, annoyed.

As soon as the foot connected with his head, Zoro snapped his eye open.

"What the actual fuck," Zoro ground out.

"You were snoring was way too loud for liking." Sanji responded disdainfully.

"So that gave you the right to kick my head?" The couple glared at each other, inching closer and closer to destroying the kitchen.

"Of course, if you don't want-"

"MEAT!" Came a shout and the captain came dashing into the galley. Both stopped mid-argue, glancing sidelong towards Luffy.

"Sanji give me meat!" Luffy exclaimed, the maniac look of hunger was in their captain's face, drool was dripping from the mouth to the floor. Both hesitated, giving each other looks asking for advice. Neither came up with anything, and Sanji looked at Luffy.

Just a tad bit weirded out about how freaky the captain had become "Luffy, I have to make dinner, then I'll give you lots of meat, okay?"

Said person squinted his eyes and gave the pair a dirty look. "You better or I'll...never let you sit on my seat. EVER." he then ran back out.

Both of them stood in confusion, earlier fighting has been long forgotten. Earlier activities -sleeping and cooking- come a bout again. The kitchen lapsed in silence, once again.

Half past six, Sanji woke the swordsman and told him to get everyone to eat while he finished making everyone's plate.

"Cook," Zoro started, making sure he gained the other's attention. "I have watch, meet me in the crow's nest at ten o' clock, m'kay?" As he received a shooing hand motion, he also got a nod in conferment.

Little did they know that one crew mate was just outside of the galley door listening in. Smiling to herself, the archaeologist slowly walked back slowly to her seat next to Nami as she constructed a plan.

.

"Dinner!" was called from in front of the galley.

.

Quiet filled the room, except the chewing sounds coming from each mouth. The meal time flew past, and soon the crew was dispersing themselves. As the evening grew, every minute seemed like a blur. Before the cook knew it, it was already ten o' clock and he was already climbing up to the crow's nest.

.

Zoro didn't work out, he decided that he would make it up with tomorrow's reps and sit ups. He sat there looking at the clock the whole entire time he was up there, he kept urging it to go faster, but no matter how much he wished it faster it seemed as if even slower.

Finally it came the time, and every second he kept looking at the latch hoping the cook was done and get up there faster. Only a few minutes past ten did the lemon head of the cook finally came into view in the latch hold.

"Hey, you finally came," Zoro came and greeted him. "I've waited ages for you to come up you know."

Sanji smirked, a glint of satisfaction gleamed in his blue-grey eyes. "Good."

.

Robin quietly sneaked out of the girl's cabin, and made sure while she was walking out on deck that she stayed in the shadows. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she was trying to get the perfect timing to hit the intercom system.

.

Lips glided against each other, molding to caress the other's. Soon the urge of air grew too much and the pair separated. Zoro gripped the white belt holding the blonde's pants and unbuckled it, ripping it from the confining belt loops.

"The oil is in my left front pants pocket."

.

Robin quickly pressed the intercom system button, and fled to the female bunk room. By no means was she scared, but she rather not be caught or be seen too early.

.

Zoro was thrusting two of the three coated fingers, curving them upward making sure that it was hitting the cook's spot. Loud groans and gasps kept rolling off of Sanji's tongue. It was embarrassing that he was already making so much noise, but right with his spot getting hit harshly he couldn't care less.

The fingers slid out, and something larger came in as a remedy.

.

Everyone was awoken but moans, grunts, and loud gasps of ecstasy, that filled the quiet rooms. They got out of their beds and went out on deck.

"Ah! Zoro give me-"

"If they wanted to come out as a couple, they could've just told me because there is nothing wrong with it for me." Luffy stated tired.

.

Sanji gripped the short green hair with his thin fingers. The pair moved in rhythm, moving against each other in sequence, retracting and meeting each other's hips. In both of their lower abdomens came a tight coil, showing them that it wasn't going to last any longer. They moved even faster, meeting each thrust with a grind, and meeting each pelvis with stronger force.

Not even a few moments later, both saw white, calling each other's name as they rode through their orgasms.

.

"Well, at least we can go back to sleep now." All of the remaining crew, save for one, left the deck and went to their respected rooms for sleep.

Robin chuckled to herself as she finally let the button go, as she herself finally went to the girl's bunk.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it sucks guys! It was a prompt from Tumblr that I had received...sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon, Marimo! We gotta get our hotel room before someone else gets it!"

It was their one year wedding anniversary the next day. Both cook and swordsman went to the captain a few days earlier telling him that they will be leave and come back in the next few days. Now they quickly packed whatever that was needed and set out.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, ero-cook."

Holding a retort, Sanji lit a cigarette, letting the addictive nicotine filled his lungs. Smoke continuously circled around his head.

"You should stop smoking, cook."

"You should stop being nuisance."

Both lapsed into silence again, occasionally sending glares to each other. There was a sign that pointed right stated,

~_Christmas Love Suite~_

"Oi the hotel is this way," Sanji stated, pointing to an alley towards his right. "Follow me and don't get lost, stupid."

"You-" Zoro stopped short when the blonde turned and walked away. Muttering to himself, he followed him. "Fucking idiot cook."

They walked up to t he entrance looking at the blood red doors with eyebrows raised. They read the gold print on said door.

_~Feel the Love~_

"Shit-cook this better not be a real stupid fucking hotel." The pair walked in, but Zoro lagged behind, lingering near the exit, letting the cook handle getting the room.

***Fast Forward...1 hour***

"Zoro, make sure to get the towels. I don't want go walk back soaking."

Grumbling to himself, he grabbed the necessities together in a bag then threw it over his shoulder. Zoro made sure he double checked too, not wanting to forget anything.

As they made towards the beach, Zoro gave the cook the bag and said "Going exploring" as an excuse. In reality, he was checking all remote locations on the beach they can go anytime. He was walking along, then spotted a rather large rock. It at least had t be approximately twelve feet high. The width was half the height. Zoro inspected the rock for closer detail, it was a good distance from the water and during mid-day or morning the sun shouldn't be able to be seen.

"Perfect spot. Hopefully it won't move by tomorrow."

He walked where his footprints were, following where h last seen his cook.

.

Sanji was looking at the girls playing volleyball on the beach...well more specifically the large breasts. A ball came flying at his direction, and a beauty came bounding to him. Naturally he caught the ball, and the girl stopped short.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" the girl looked at him...but he wasn't looking at her face, but rather her exposing top of hers.

"My darling! Your prince is here to help!" He swooned, which promptly received him a hard slap to the face.

The girl took the ball and left leaving him still swooning, and a hand print on his cheek.

Zoro finally found the cook, flirting and getting rejected many times over. He sighed softly to himself in impatience. The cook didn't find them a spot, but managed to get numerous slaps to the face. Stomping towards the blonde, he gripped a pale arm and dragged him away.

"Stupid ero-cook,come here and find us a spot." The couple walked, looking for a spot, Zoro made sure they stayed clear of the rock he found earlier. Finally they found a place not occupied from the many tourists, and laid a blanket down.

Sanji grasped a tan arm, pulling. They made their way towards the water, having smiles on their faces.

They swam, kissed, and enjoyed each other's company. For hours they stayed in the water fooling around playfully, until the sun started to set. Even as they were out of the water, they kept other activities still in play. Making jokes, remembering old romantic dates they used to have, and grasping each other's hands as they lost time and arrived to the hotel.

Both had their hearts swelled to the max with joy, causing the two of them to have what seemed like permanent smiles plastered onto their faces. Time flew by, a blur of the evening past, leaving the pair tired and on the bed to sleep for the night.

"I love you, Zoro. I absolutely cannot imagine life without you."

Zoro's heart stopped at those words uttered from the cook. They might love each other, they say the "L" word, but never in his life can he remember something so sweet been told to him.

"I love you too, and if anyone were to question..." not good at words he hesitated for a moment. "I mean...erm...never in my life did I meet someone so sweet making my heart explode every time I see them. Never in my life id someone make me so happy just by seeing them!"

His face flushed dark scarlet, burying his face into the nape of the blonde's neck since they were spooning.

"Never have you not surprise me, Marimo." the cook shifted until he faced the swordsman. "And I love you for it."

They snuggled falling asleep quickly. Both had loving smiles glued on their features.

.

Early morning the next day Zoro made sure that he was awake before his cook, wanting to surprise him with breakfast. He got everything prepared, eggs, bacon, orange juice, and rice.

Sizzling sounded throughout the house, with the smelling of bacon everywhere. Sanji woke up to the said smell, smiling to himself that is was his idiot cooking for him.

"Sometimes I wonder how lucky I am that I got with this wonderful man..."

He slipped from the bed sheets, walking towards the swordsman. Once he reached his destination he wrapped his arms around the tan waist in front of him, soaking in the warmth that radiated from the body.

"You are a extreme sap, and I love you for it, even if you are an idiot while at it."

Zoro gave a sheepish grin while he put last of the bacon on each filled plate, turned around and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, but move it so we can eat," butting Sanji out of the way, the swordsman set the table for the two of them and plopped down in a chair. He gestured towards the seat in front of him, then dug into his own food.

.

Black, that was all that Sanji was permitted to see, the swordsman tied his bandanna around his eyes and told him to keep it on his face until they get "there". And that "there was taking an awful long time.

"Marimo...do you know where we are or where we are going?"

"Yes, NOW SHUT UP."

"Are you sure because we're taking a rather long-"

"FOUND IT." the hand that was grasping his, tightened its hold. "C'mon."

Sanji was then lead what felt like approximately five feet away. Then bright white blinded his vision for momentarily.

"Ow...Fuck that hurt."

"Sorry cook...but look." Sanji complied, looking at the scene in front of him. There was a large shaded area because of an equally large rock. He looked at the ocean, amazed at the amazing spot.

"Is that why you went 'exploring' earlier yesterday?"

"Yes, I did it so we could be secluded." Zoro flushed a light rose, barely noticeable from his tan. Sanji took his hand into his own and pulled the swordsman closer to his body.

"You might not be the absolutely brightest light bulb, but you can be pretty smart at times." and he sealed is statement with a kiss.

It started out slow. Deliberately the lips moved against each other. Teeth nipped at slightly chapped lips. They made their way eventually to the ground behind the rock, laying there and kissing languidly. Passionate kisses placed disorderly among available skin in reach. Both caress each other's neck and chest, letting hands wander across known territory.

They sloppily finally took off the beach bottoms in order to feel more contact with each other, not wanting to be apart for any longer their lips met again in more vigor. Wanting to be more connected, they slowly moved their hips against each other.

Zoro stopped, separating this body from Sanji's, though not completely. He reached over toward the bag that they had brought, taking out a bottle of clear liquid. Popping the cap, he made coated his fingers with the substance. He also poured a small amount of the said liquid onto the palm of the other hand.

Zoro grabbed both of their semi-hard erections, coating them in the lube, while he met the blonde's entrance. He slipped two fingers in one go, knowing the cook can take it. Only a few thrusts with the fingers, he finally slid the third one home. A couple of thrusting with all three, he pulled them out.

Sanji received a warning look, while he felt the tip of the cock rubbing onto his entrance. He knew he had to be quiet, or get discovered and either arrested or kicked off the island. Bracing himself, he nodded his conferment, making sure that his hand was over his mouth and bit into it.

In one go, Zoro pushed all of his member inside of the blonde. Only letting a few minutes past before rocking into the cook. Pushing in and pulling out, he quickly found a rhythm. As they made little to no noise, the sound of skin on skin still sounded, as Zoro hurried his pace. Sanji in turn slapped his hips against the other's trying to hit a certain spot.

Climax drew near, as they grinded against each other. A particular place was hit in Sanji, causing him to bite into his hand harshly while an onslaught of pleasure spread throughout his body. Jerking his cock in time of the erratic thrusts, Sanji came hard, clutching Zoro and bringing him along in the orgasm. Zoro gave one more thrust before he relaxed, laying on top of the cook.

"Happy anniversary."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first off this DOES NOT INCLUDE SMUT. Sorry. But in the summary I did say there was going to be fluff. Second off, I keep forgetting to say the disclaimer for all of my stuff...**

**DISCLAIMER. Zoro and Sanji belong to Oda-Sensei, I'm just borrowing them for my entertainment. **

**Also this was a prompt that was on the Zosan tag on Tumblr. curlysviola was the amazing person who suggested it for people to write about it on Tumblr... So go check her/him out :) **

**NOW SORRY FOR RAMBLING: ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Oh my GOD. I want that KITCHEN." Sanji sat in front of the tv, face almost touching the screen. Zoro on the other hand was on the couch, arms crossed.

It has been nearly an hour when the cook ran inside the living room, taking the remote from Zoro's hand then changing the channel to Food Network.

"Stupid cook, you said that from the beginning of the show." There wasn't even a angry snort of acknowledgement from the other, the blonde was so engorged watching the show.

Zoro's eye twitched, the cook wasn't even paying him any attention! There was no cuddling like the pair did while watching television. The cook was across the room instead, leaving the poor swordsman alone and cold on the couch. Even more minutes passed, there was no comment from either of them except the blonde gushing over kitchens.

That was enough. The tan swordsman stomped behind the tv and unplugged it in annoyance.

"Huh? I WAS WATCHING THAT!" Sanji yelled, almost boarder line screeching, and scrambled to his feet. He looked at Zoro, glaring daggers at him. "Plug it back."

"No. You left me alone, and proceeded to gush like an idiot you are at the damn tv."

Sanji was about to retort, but the words registered in his mind. 'I left him alone.' A smile graced his lips, and he walked up to the other. He thought about a plan quickly, and shared his idea.

"How about you and I go and snuggle on the couch, while watching the tv? And I promise I won't 'gush'."

The marimo (yes marimo) thought a second, considering the option. Finally a cheesy grin took his face and he nodded.

"Okay then." The pair went to the couch as soon as the tv was plugged back in. They cuddled like they always did, blonde hair on a tan chest while a tan arm circled around a pale body. Both had small smiles permanently stuck in their faces.

* * *

**I really hoped you guys sorta liked it :/ sorry.**


End file.
